1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an extended film. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an extended film applicable for a packaging material.
2. Description of Related Art
Issues of environmental pollution have been concerned and alternatives of petrochemical material have been sought for a long time. Especially, with the dramatical change in global weather and skyrocketing in petroleum price, nations worldwide have put in a lot resources to search for the solution of the above issues.
Poly(lactic acid), PLA, is an aliphatic polyester having a good bio-degradable property. Poly(lactic acid) does not cause environmental pollution and can be used to substitute the traditional petrochemical plastics since the poly(lactic acid) is produced from natural starch rather than the traditional petrochemical material. Thus poly(lactic acid) is an ECO-friendly material under development. Recently, the poly(lactic acid) material has price down to NTD $70 to $110/kg due to many international industries have involved in the production of poly(lactic acid). Poly(lactic acid) has an advantage of substituting traditional petrochemical plastic material compared to other bio-plastic material from the view of cost consideration. Although poly(lactic acid) has the above advantages, there are still problems existing in poly(lactic acid) structures themselves which need to be improved such as slow crystallization speed, low thermal-resistance and hydrolysis phenomenon trends to occur during melt processing.
Therefore, the improvement of the thermal-resistance, transparence and mechanical properties of the poly(lactic acid) is useful in the application of packaging material.